


Wake Me Up, Before You Go..

by MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo



Series: Bethyl Smut Drabbles [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Morning Sex, Porn With Plot, Slight Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo/pseuds/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo
Summary: Only an hour ago the blackness was absolute, a thick blanket of darkness washing over the grey prison walls, but now the gentle mist of dawn settles upon the small bed tucked behind the cell bars.





	

_Only an hour ago the blackness was absolute, a thick blanket of darkness washing over the grey prison walls, but now the gentle mist of dawn settles upon the small bed tucked behind the cell bars._

She knows it early when there's no light struggling to get past the grimy curtain.  The world is silent as if it ended in the night, although it crumbled a long time ago she's content to believe her lie for just a few seconds more.  The sun is still resolutely below the horizon and even without waking she can hear the drum of the rain on the window pane and shifts to curl in closer to the sheet.

It's no longer black when she wakes again, a scar of light slashes through the darkness illuminating her feet that stick out of the sheet, she doesn't fight the smile as the beam brightens the pink nail polish on her toes.  God bless Maggie for picking it up on their last run.  She remembers Daryl's face as he ran his hands down her legs, the confused scrunching of his nose as he clocked the addition of bright pink varnish.  

She closes her eyes, pulling her feet from the cold room to the warm safety of the blanket, what part she has at least.  She'd never tell him, but Daryl Dixon is a blanket hog.  She shifts slightly wriggling forward to press herself up against his back.  What skin she finds is contrasting in temperature.  His smooth skin searing hot, but the ropey thick scars cast into his back and shoulder are cool to the touch, the nerve endings deleted from repeated lashings.   It makes her turn away from the morning light and snuggle harder against him. 

He doesn't wake, which she thinks is strange but not so;  Everyone's internal body clock has been smashed to smithereens in the aftermath of the world dying, but she knows  Daryl's had been broken for a long time he'd told her that much.  Living with his father, the ever impending threat of a belt never far from his mind didn't bode well for deep sleep.  But as she gazes up her eyes catch red half moons etched into his tattoo and she knows that he's worn out from pounding her into the bed most of the previous night.  

It comes in flashes, the memory and she can almost feel the slick sheen of sweat clinging to her chest as she rolls gently onto her back overwhelmed by the sudden throb, the urge to squeeze her thighs tight together to relieve some of the ache that has taken hold.   But she doesn't, she simply turns her body slowly to meet Daryl's, spooning the line of his back again.  It's strange, being the big spoon but the ache between her legs doesn't cease.  She knows she likes the heat, the hard plains of his back, the smell of his messy hair that's grown longer in recent weeks, it tickles her nose when she presses herself closer so close that she can feel the calm rhythm of his heart. 

She can't resist the urge to touch for long and with her eyes closed begins to trail a hand lightly down the line of his back, barely touching, memorizing the scars enjoying the change in texture when she explores lower.   She momentarily loses herself in the sensation and lets her head fall forward to nuzzle his mane.  He might be awake, but she doesn't think so - he's silent and lax and doesn't move as she lowers slightly to kiss, drifting softly from the dark base of his hairline to the slope of his back.  All the while her thighs pulse together of their own accord, the thin material of her panties rub agonisingly against her lips and clit making it almost torturous.  But she knows, holding off will make it better, if all those unspoken nights alone are anything to go by.  Edging closer, over and over again until she allowed herself the relief of coming.  _God_ she wants to come now, but it's not time yet. 

She wanders a little, still gentle over the lush curve of his arm wrestling with a giggle that threatens when she hits the spot, the row of barely there indentions left over from her bite.  She feels her heart pound at the thought, she wants that again - not the rough pounding of the night before.  Not the bed slamming precariously off the stone.  No, dawn isn't time for that.  Beth finds herself wanting the kind of fucking that slowly burns her bit by bit until he's wiping the sweat from her forehead while she's begging for more. 

When her thighs pulse again her breathing hitches, she's soaked stunningly so and she knows then that it's definitely god dammed time.  

 Without preamble both hands come up and run ever so slowly down until she cups his ass and squeezes with both hands.  It's alarming how long she's take to muster up the courage to do that.  Fuck, she's wanted to grab his ass ever since he stepped foot on that farm, though she'd never say so. 

The low grumbling growl echoes around the small space, he's awake.  There's tension in his back and arms and she can tell he's fighting the urge, the animal instinct to fuck her like he does so well, but he must sense that's not what this is about.  _She_ wants to fuck _him._

A warm, possessive feeling washes over her as she shuffles forward to press every inch of her skin against him, her arms wrap around his chest and she can't help but grind against his back relishing how the material of his sweats stroke her skin. 

He's not moving or speaking, content to let her continue her exploration.  Her hand runs through the slight patch of coarse hair on his chest, tracing the splash of ink of his tattoo.  She revels in the quiver of his stomach when she runs her nails down it, it gives her as much pleasure as a physical touch and she can't ignore the slick soaking her inner thighs for any longer. 

She shifts, pulling demandingly at his right shoulder and he goes willingly.  The sight of his face instantly stills her; he's striking and the blue of his eyes never fails to makes her heart pound.  She imagines it, sitting pretty and riding him until he wakes the whole fucking cell block.  But his head is tipped back, eyes sleep riddled and adoring and she can't help but cuddle against his side, moving his hair from the tanned skin of his neck to latch on licking and kissing the tight chords of muscle, his growl vibrates her mouth sending the feeling straight to her sopping pussy.  

"Mmm, Hi.."  She breathes against him, leaving wet open mouthed kisses under his ear and fights the want to shove her hand between her legs to douse the burning pleasure-pain when he groans finally making the move to touch her.  But when he does it's surprisingly gentle, his big hand caressing her hair that's tumbled down from her ponytail.    

Daryl shifts below her; letting his body roll back against the bed.  His eyes are barely open, face flushed with sleep and arousal that's buzzing low in his body.  She's never done this before, woken him up for sex but he's content to let her explore him. 

She rolls them over.  This is what she wants.  She moves as much as the bed allows, crawling on top of his strong warm body pointedly ignoring the hard outline of his cock against her leg.  His breathing is deep but fastens as she supports herself, palms flat at each side of his head.  It strange, this role reversal but she likes it and oh god _he_ likes it.  Beth can't help but moan at the exquisite type of pleasure that comes from watching the person she loves helpless under her body.   A dizzying shiver ripples through her and it's over; she's soaked through her panties and about to fall off the precipice.

She slips down to take his mouth in a hot open kiss, one that Daryl matches with furiosity.  A beat and he's touching her, claiming her body with hot hard hands that drag sensually down her back to squeeze her ass hard drawing a keen from her lips.  She doesn't know where the urge comes from but she rolls her hips, just like he did last night.  She giggles at him, leaning forward to lick his bottom lip before taking it in-between her own in one of the hottest kisses they've shared.  It almost makes her come right there but she's got a job to do.  She has to lead, knowing full well Daryl's brain can't engage properly against the sensual assault, he's clutching her tight but his kisses are sloppy.  

But he's faster, suddenly come to life under her, his wandering fingers reach between them to slip into her panties through the yielding wetness, finding that sensitive bundle of nerves beneath and she jerks above him gasping at the unexpected contact.   He's ruthless, rubbing his thick thumb hard and fast and she's on fire,  her body threatening to come undone at any minute.   There's no doubt that she's dripping down his hand so fucking hard.   She can see it in his face, the way his mouth parted as he touched the hot wet skin of her pussy, the groan as she ground down chasing the throb. 

It had gone on long enough.  With as much energy as she can muster she reaches down, holding his wrist in a death grip but fuck, her hand slips on her own slick that coats right down to the wrist.

"Fuck.." She groans, giving into the burn in her legs she sits heavily against his lap making them both groan simultaneously.  He's so fucking hard, she's surprised he hasn't slammed her down and fucked her until her screams disappear into the pillow, but the look in his eyes tells her what she needs to know. 

He wants to be fucked by her.  _Good lord._  

Daryl's hands knot into the sheets as his girl moves with wicked skill, the rub of his pants is almost unbearable - she's teasing, her hand barely touching the stiff line of his cock.  It's hot and heavy against his leg and even these light touches are driving him crazy.  It's embarrassing, the whimper that escapes him as Beth rises ridding herself of her panties and shirt, revealing the delicate plains of her breasts and peach pink nipples to the secluded cell.   It makes him harder, watching his girl touch herself, dragging her slender hands down to cup her breast.  The rub of her thumbs against her nipples elicits the most gorgeous moan from her pretty mouth and he could come and come hard but she's not done with him yet, and fuck does he want to be taken by her. 

"Ready baby?"  She half moans, wriggling her soaking pussy against his cock sliding back and forth until he clutches her arm pleading for her to stop. 

"Fuck, _Beth._ God _yes.."_  He would have been embarrassed, but there's no place for it here not now.

She anchors herself and Daryl growls at the pleasure pain of her nails biting into the skin of his chest.  She tells him not to move, to be quiet because Daddy's sleeping at the end of the hall. He almost laughs, but can't because she grinds down coating his cock in copious amounts of slick and all his cares go out the window.  Fuck them hearing, let them.  

Beth slides down onto him easily, barely able to contain the sharp moan of pure excruciating relief. The callous pads of his fingers at her ass grasp as she rocks slowly for minute, but it doesn't last and a few seconds in and he's hurting her, fingers digging into her hips bones. 

She doesn't care about the pain, she's hurting him just as much curling her nails into his skin grinding harder and harder with each pass.  He's thick and so fucking hard but he glides, so fucking good and hot inside her.   She yelps as he slaps her ass and she can't help but bounce in quick succession, reprimanding him for being so reckless.  The growl that comes out of her makes her slow, not recognising herself in the moment.  

"Someone could have heard that.."  She groans, taken off guard by his hot hands palming the sore spot of her ass. 

Beth whines, the heat intensifying as Daryl unexpectedly changes tact;  He sits up holding her tight to his body, rendering her completely immobile. 

"Daryl.." she moans pitifully, craving the burn again but he's completely still.

His hands move roaming into her hair to fist while the other lingers between them, teasing and torturous.  She's wet, so fucking wet that it hurts when he touches, stroking her clit so soft and slow and she can't fucking _move._  This was supposed to be her game.

"Like that? Hmm?"  Their lips are a whisper away, he knows she wants it - she's dripping onto his thighs and begging with those big blue eyes and Daryl almost gives in.  But he wants to drive her crazy, just like she did. 

"You make me crazy girl.  So fucking wet for me, so beautiful--"

"Stop it.."  Beth moans, trying desperately to rock, to _feel._

"I wanna make you come.." she whimpers pathetically, but shoves his chest hard. 

He goes tumbling back with a thump, but she doesn't care she's intent on unravelling him until he's the one begging. 

"Bet---ugh fuck.."  He tries but it morphs into a moan as she sinks down and up again holding him down with all her strength and he fucking loves it. 

 _"Shut up."_   She growls bouncing hard and fast, throwing her head back at neck breaking speed as he hits her just right.  The wetness floods hard between her thighs and dribbles down between them, the slapping of wet skin echoes but they're too far gone to care.   His breathing is slightly restricted by her weight against his chest, but he's taken over by liquid fire - her walls clench as he bottoms out drawing out a sharp gasp from the writhing woman above him. 

"Come on Beth, _fuck me.."_  

His hand comes down to rub over her engorged clit and there is no stopping the sounds that tear from her throat.  His fingers working in tandem with their rhythm,  her whole body writhing and clenching around him.  She's coming hard and loud falling over that ledge, Daryl quickly following with a long moan of his own that's bound to wake up the sleeping inhabitants but she can't bring herself to care and she falls fast and forward with a thud against his clammy chest.  They're both soaked and he's softening against his stomach but they've got time, just a little to stay in the moment -  the peace and quiet of dawn.   They both know that this might be the last time they get to do this, for a while anyway.

"Do you have to go.." She breathes, rolling to rest against his chest shuddering at the hand that soothes her back.

"Mmmhm.."  She knows he won't speak, she's begged him to stay numerous times in the past week to no avail, the governor needs to be tracked down and eliminated, for the good of everyone.  But it doesn't make it any easier, especially now.

"I love you.."  She sighs, pulling the blanket over them, keeping the outside out for just one more minute. 

Her hand rests atop his, still and warm against her stomach.

"I love you too.." 

"Both of you.."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I'm taking Bethyl smut requests, because apparently that's all I'm seemingly able to write at the moment! You can find me over on tumblr as artemisxeros 
> 
> Leave a comment & kudos if you'd be so kind.


End file.
